Written in the Stars
by feedingtheflames
Summary: 'Perfection of a kind was what he was after' A collection of One-shots, Freeverses and Drabbles revolving around Hermione and the Black family members. Formally entitled 'Starry Eyed'
1. Fly By

A/N Hello dear readers! :D I had a plot bunny stuck in my head for a while so I thought I should do something about it. The following -er-stuff revolves around Hermione and the Black family members. Enjoy!

...

What a night (night)  
>So far (far)<br>Pullin up curb side in your car (your car)  
>What a sight (sight)<br>You are (are)  
>Think I know somewhere we can park<br>After dark ~ Blue- Fly By

...

**Regulus/Hermione Freeverse**

**Fly By**

I was flying damn well high

*Souring* through the sky

She was the ((sun)) feeding me light

And boy was she the g r e a t e s t sight

That** \one\** day which she had appeared out of thin air

That one day which I had felt my heart lift

((Heck)) she was an enigma

And I sososo wanted to figure her out

The m^y^s^t^e^r^i^o^u^s puzzle

L o v i n g her could be a crime

(_althoughitalreadyis_)

Oh how mother would *react* if she learnt of how I was feeling

She'd kill me

I just couldn't keep my eyes off her

There was** \something\** about her

That ((drew)) me in

Closer and c l o s e r

**/Her/** eyes

Her lips moving against mine

Her s^m^i^l^e

She was –and always will be- etched into my memory

((Forever)) here

By my side

Then *she* was gone

(_merlinknowswhere_)

Away from me l e a v i n g me lost

(_sofrikindistraught_)

M^a^y^b^e she'll come back

Maybe she'll **\come\** find me

Maybe she ((still)) loves me

(_isodamnhopeso_)

I'm just going to wait *right* here

Waiting for her to come flying by

(_liketheangelsheis_)

I'll m e e t her half way

But till then I'll keep f^l^y^i^n^g

(_flybyflybyflyby_)

...

Should you have any ideas/suggestions and/or comments then please feel free to message/PM me. :D

Any requests? Review? Thanks for reading.


	2. Just My Type

This is a Hermione/Regulus one-shot ...hope you enjoy. :D ALSO this is dedicated to RabxBlack whom requested a Hermione/Regulus one-shot.

Disclaimer :- I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does...even though I want to own Sirius and Regulus...oh well I guess after I have typed this up ... I'll try and sneak into JK's house and then steal The two Black brothers from inside her closet. That is, if they are inside her closet...

...

**Just My Type**

"Bye Sirius, tell Lily that I'll meet her in the girls dorm entries later this afternoon." I told the dark haired boy.

" I'll see you later Hermione, but you still owe me a date... one day you will finally start drooling all over me well not on me but on my feet, even if you are not right now...oh James and Remus are betting on if us two are finally going to get together." he replied. The git walked of grinning like an idiot.

'Ugh yes, I know what you guys are thinking, why am I talking to Harry's dead ex-convict godfather, and also talking about Lily Potter, wait- soon to be Potter. Yeah, well lets see, oh yes it all started when I ran into Draco 'Ferret Face' Malfoy, that insufferable git and I got into a argument, which caused him throw a hex at me, then I'm suddenly back in time just outside Professor Dumbledore's office, we have a chat and he tells me that I can't go back and I can also keep my name seeing as no-ones going to recognise me. Ah, heck I even become best friends with Lily Evans (Soon to be Potter).

So, here I am in my 7th year, and Sirius Orion Black is so infuriating, just 'cause I'm 'Playing hard to get' he thinks he should constantly keep trying to ask me out. Now don't get me wrong, I think he's a nice , very handsome guy , but I don't think he's my type, I mean , UGH, actually I don't even know what kind of guy is my type. Well ...that's just beside the point, I'm also friends with James Charlus Potter and Remus John Lupin, they are awesome, and Remus is also like me, a bookworm, but that doesn't mean he can't play pranks on Teachers and Students, and he's meant to be the goody-two-shoes prefect.

James looks just like Harry, and they act the same way too, he and Sirius are mighty annoying when combined together, the nicknames for Lily are so adorable 'Lily-flower' 'Lils' and 'Lily-pad', Sirius and Remus howl with laughter whenever they hear them but I think that he's being sweet. Peter 'The Rat' Pettigrew, Is someone who is sooo ...nice... All he needed was (is?) for someone to treat him more equally, to boost his confidence, Lily and I have done that. He isn't a wannabe Death Eater anymore and he has also got a woman to love him. (Merlin: Ah, young love.)

I bet on Merlin's life (Merlin: "I'm already dead though.") that Sirius is flirting with some 6th year Hufflepuff...typical hormonal git.'

Hermione walked towards the Library slowly a smile on her pretty face, her hazel eyes reflecting warmth, her slender, 18 year old self, having an extra bounce to it. For her, the Library was a second home. The familiar smell of old books and warmth filled her nostrils. Quickly walking towards an isolated corner, hidden between shelves where students wouldn't usually go, she took out her transfiguration homework out, and then furiously started writing, even though it wasn't due till 3 weeks away. The library was peaceful and quiet as there weren't any other students there, as well as the librarian not being there.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over Hermione's 'Private Desk'. It was a familiar face except it was slightly different; this boy however had grey/blue eyes instead of the trademark grey eyes which his ancestors had had before him. He had ebony coloured hair which was falling into his eyes and reaching just below his jaw. His pale smooth skin, his straight nose and aristocratic, haughty features made him look as if he had royal blood in him, but isn't that what _they_ think they are, royal?

Hermione looked up, annoyed; no-one dared disturb her, especially when she was doing her homework. She froze, staring transfixed at the young man's handsome face. Her facial features hardened.

"What are YOU doing here, Black?" she asked.

"Obviously...what does it look like Granger? I'm here to study, and research. There isn't a problem, is there? He asked with a slightly cocky smirk. Now he was leaning over her, both of his hands placed on the armrests, his eyes, eyes which any girl could drown in, boring into hers, which had annoyance radiating from the depths of them.

'How dare he come over here when I'm doing my homework? He just had to show his handsome face, WAIT-did I just call a Slytherin handsome, nope I didn't. It's not my fault that Regulus Arcturus Black is always stalking me. Well now that he has found out that I'm from the future, and the Horcruxs are well known to him, hey at least the locket has been destroyed! Pfft... as if leaning over me is researching'

"No, of course not, there isn't a problem at all." The Bookworm answered through gritted teeth.

"Good" he replied coolly.

Hermione ignored him, getting back to doing her homework. After a few minutes had passed, Hermione could feel someone watching her. She sighed in desperation, wishing Merlin was here to help her. (Merlin: I can't help you though, I'm DEAD...jeesh)

Again she looked up, staring at Regulus's face which, now was smirking at her.

"Want anything Black? Because if you don't need anything, you have a major staring problem." she asked dully.

"I want- I want you" The handsome boy, still standing above her, hands still on the armrests, answered bluntly.

Hermione stiffened. She stood up, pushing him away in her anger. And then proceeded to pace around the Library. Boy was she lucky that the librarian wasn't here, Madam Pince would have scratched her eyes out if she found out how her floorboards were being treated.

"OK, Black...do you think this is funny? Because I don't -tell me what you're actually here for?

Black looked angry, his eyes blazing, narrowed into slits.

"Do I think this is funny? No, I don't, especially when that fool of a brother of mine is chasing after you, waiting for an excuse to get into your knickers! He's just doing it just to be the Gryffindor sex god or whatever!" Regulus answered back harshly, his eyes darkening in his growing anger, and then proceeded to kick the poor chair that Hermione was sitting on.

Hermione's eyes widened and she stopped pacing, and what would be rather unexpected, she started giggling, her anger immediately replaced with humour.

She turned around, facing him once again, only to find him standing there with a scowl on his face, pouting, arms crossed in a childish way.

"It's not funny" He said, his bottom lip sticking out. His resemblance to Sirius was much more recognisable, in her opinion.

"Yes it is!" She answered grinning.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Somehow as they repeated their words in a chant, they moved closer to one another, until they were standing inches apart. They both leaned towards each other, their lips brushed against each others, Regulus's left hand stroked her thigh while his other was splayed across her back, and he deepened the kiss-

"Say chocolate!" said an amused voice, a camera flashed.

The couple jumped apart as though electrified. They spun around.

Remus, a smirk on his face, was holding a camera. Sirius was skulking behind him, frowning.

Hermione vowed to never get Remus chocolate ever again, and decided to flush all the chocolate he had down the toilet.

...

I hope you enjoyed this! Any more requests? Reviews?

Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
